


Eyes

by kuro



Series: Freckles verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Basically, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony accidentally barges in on a naked Steve - Steve's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't really want to post this, but then I figured it might be nice to maybe get some feedback and improve on that? (So here's my request: any feedback, positive and negative, is appreciated and welcome.) I might write a better version of this some time (which is also the reason why I made this a series rather than chapters of the same work). 
> 
> In case it makes you feel more comfortable, you can also leave feedback anonymously on [tumblr](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com).

Here’s the thing: contrary to popular opinion, Steve is used to being stared at. It doesn’t bother him much. People tend to forget all the things in his life that have assured he doesn’t get embarrassed that easily:

  1. He used to be sick very, very often, and has been looked over by a physician more times that he can count. _A lot_ of people have seen him in various states of undress.

  2. A whole variety of bullies and thugs have tried to stare him down with little success.

  3. Before the serum, random people tended to stare at him because of his size and looks.

  4. After the serum, random people tended to stare at him because of his size and looks.

  5. He was the mascot for a propaganda campaign.

  6. He wears an uniform with colours and a design that make it extremely difficult to ignore him.

  7. Villains like to tie him up, mess him up a little, and then simply stare at him until he gets rescued. (Tony says it’s ‘a thing’.)




The list goes on in a similar fashion, but fact is: Steve is used to intense scrutiny. He’s no showman in the limelight like Howard Stark, but then, he doesn’t need to be.

He has been on the receiving end of a lot of different looks from men, women, soldiers, scientists, doctors, children, politicians. Some of them were more passionate (he’s not a stone, okay), some of them were downright clinical. It doesn’t matter; he can deal.

All this means very little when he feels Tony’s gaze on him, though. Nobody has mastered the skill of completely taking you apart and analysing you with a single glance quite as Tony has. But it’s not just that what makes his eyes unique. For someone who is often accused of not having a heart, Tony Stark has the most amazingly expressive, soulful eyes.

And these intense, searching eyes are currently focused on Steve’s naked body.

(Well, excuse him for being a little nervous about that.)

Steve thinks he’s actually doing quite well until that point where he makes a stupid joke about his freckles.

 _Way to be smooth, Rogers_ , he curses himself, fiddling with his underwear. He’ll beat himself up over that one for a very, very long time, he just knows it.

Then Tony is suddenly and very unexpectedly right there in his space, complimenting his freckles and making him blush more than he has since that thing with the octopus (that he will refuse to talk about until his dying day).

And then, amazingly, before he can screw up even worse, Tony leans in and starts _kissing him on the freckles on his neck_ and that is probably the point when Steve gives up completely.

It’s ridiculously easy to reach out to Tony, tug him closer and kiss him on the lips. Tony makes it even easier because he seems to be a very willing participant, sliding his hands through Steve’s hair, softly biting and licking Steve’s lips, whispering encouragement whenever they part for a second or two.

It doesn’t take long and they end up with Tony’s back pressed to Steve’s locker, his legs wrapped around Steve’s naked hips and Steve nibbling on Tony’s collarbone where he has already divested Tony of his shirt.

“Jesus,” Tony gasps.

“Steve,” Steve corrects him, and bites Tony lightly in the shoulder.

That makes Tony both laugh and moan at the same time, and good lord, that is _hot_.

“How about you make absolutely sure I won’t forget your name again,” Tony suggests, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“That is _such_ a bad come-on,” Steve replies between two huffs of laughter, shaking his head.

“Is it working?” Tony asks and leans forward for another kiss (which Steve gives him gladly). “I don’t care what I have to do, as long as it gets me into your bed somehow.”

“You could always try and ask?” Steve suggests, smiling and looking into these warm, _loving_ dark brown eyes.

“Would you let me marvel at your freckly butt in bed?” Tony asks with a smirk, because he is physically incapable of simply giving in and telling Steve that he really likes him. Steve decides it’s good enough for now.

“Permission granted,” Steve grins, and kisses Tony on the nose before he lets him back down on the floor.

If he postures a little while he slips into his underwear, well, he’s pretty sure Tony won’t complain.

The following butt slap is unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.


End file.
